


Coffee Lovers

by fallingloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, au??? yes its deff an au but, coffee shop aus are cliche and boring and i love them loads omfg, i really dont know what this is, idk loki seems like hes still a god and just idk i really love it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingloki/pseuds/fallingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what even is a title.<br/>Prompt by the Steve to my Loki <3<br/>"cera if you write a coffee shop au with stoki I will scREAM pls. O pls bb pls"</p>
<p>Steve Rogers thinks it's odd. How can a guy who drinks <i>that</i> many frappes still be that skinny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Lovers

So maybe the guy just really likes coffee. He shouldn’t be wondering too much, I mean, he’s totally seen worse. But still, he looks pretty skinny for a guy who drinks _that many_ frappes in a week. Still, don’t worry about. He’s seen worse. _But how is he that skinny_? Worries ran through his mind all the time about that. Then he remembers: Wait, why should he care. He doesn’t even know the guy. But maybe I want to, he catches himself thinking before shaking his head quickly, his face flushed. No way, man.

But Steve catches himself looking forward to the days where that raven haired male walks into the shop, an air of confidence literally oozing from him. He wonders what causes the other to feel that way. Was he confident in his job? (What did he do for a living?) Or just confident all around in everything? (That seemed more likely.) He catches himself letting the other employee (a guy named Clint) get the male’s order. Why? Was it because he was shy? No, he didn’t think it was because of that. So what was the reason? He wanted to know and at the same time, didn’t.

It isn’t until the ravenette walks in and specifically hangs back until it’s Steve who’s at the register, who’s literally forced to be there because Clint refuses to listen to the man talk to him like he’s a peasant, that Steve actually hears the guy’s voice for the first time. He has always talked in such a low voice before to Clint, Steve could never hear it. He’d imagined it before, but it had always been from the states. What he didn’t imagine was it being a tad heavy English accent. Steve has always liked foreign accents. Especially English and Irish. So great, now he was going to be even more flustered. It doesn’t help that the male is staring at him with a slightly amused look. He has nice eyes, although Steve really can’t place the color. One moment they seem forest green, but the next they seem ice blue. Maybe he was just tired.

Steve starts a bit as the male speaks again, this time a bit louder. " I know I’m handsome, but would you mind not staring and just taking my order? " For what could be an impatient sentence, the Englishman’s tone is light, teasing even. There is a smile upon his face, more of a smirk really, at the way Steve’s cheeks redden.

" Right— Right, sorry, " mumbles Steve quickly, glad for the excuse to stare at the little screen. This guy is even worse than he had imagined. Worse in a good way, if that makes any sense- shut up Steve, just do your job. " What would you like? " A frappe, he knows immediately, and sure enough:

" How about a java chocolate chip frappe today? " the male suggests. " I don’t think I’ve had that one yet. "

" Really? " the blond asks without thinking, and immediately regrets it. The Englishman fixes his (now seemingly) blue gaze upon him, one eyebrow arched, and Steve mumbles something in apology and punches in the order. But he’s forced to just wait there and suffer through the male’s gaze because Clint is being a big fat jerk and making the coffee as slow as he possibly can .. Wait. " What’s your name? " Steve remembers to ask, even though the male is the only other one in the shop except for an old lady sitting in the corner. " For the order, you know, " and then he wonders why he decided to clarify that. Of course it’s for the order, you idiot, what else would it be for?

But the male doesn’t seem to notice, or care, and instead he answers in that accent Steve already likes a lot, " Loki. God of mischief, you know. " His tone is unfathomable as he says that, but it becomes warmer as he continues, " What’s your name? "

Like Loki can’t read Steve’s nametag.

Steve glances back and Clint is just slowly pouring the chocolate syrup on the whipped cream, so Steve has no choice but to answer. " Steve .. regular human. " He just decides to answer it the same way Loki had answered his, even though Loki seemed dead serious. " Excuse me. " And Steve almost literally stomps over to Clint and grabs the cup from him, ignoring Clint’s dramatic gasp; he turns back and rushes back over, handing it out to Loki.

" Sorry this took a while. Clint’s a little slow on everything. " Steve flashes a quick smile, hating that his tone is a little breathless.

Loki just reaches out and takes his drink, seemingly uncaring. He glances down a little, his smile fading, before looking back up and shrugging. " I think he’s just upset I ordered him around so much, " the ravenette jokes. His eyes now appear light green and Steve again wonders if he hasn’t been getting enough sleep.

" Well, if that’s all .. I’ll see you again tomorrow. " Loki turns on his heel, with an almost flourish (Steve can’t help but grin a bit at that), but just before he steps out, he glances over his shoulder.

" You’re handsome too, just so you know. "


End file.
